Le Tapis
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS. Défis sur le thème "tapis". Starsky et Hutch cherchent un cadeau pour l'anniversaire du capitaine Dobey.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**  
Bêtalectrice : Anda**

* * *

**Pairing** : Starsky et Hutch  
**Thème** : tapis  
**Temps** : 35 minutes.

* * *

**Tapis.**

-Il est magnifique Hutch !

-Non...

-Mais siii il ira très bien dans son salon.

-Starsk', je refuse de mettre la moitié du prix dans cette... chose... horriblement expansive en plus !

-Regarde tous les petits motifs !

-C'est du cousu main, fit le vendeur avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

-C'est fait par des petits pakistanais exploités qui travaillent 15h par jour dans une cave. Je refuse de cautionner ça.

-Tu vois toujours tout en noir, où a été produit ce tapis ? Demanda Starsky au vendeur

-Il vient d'_Afghanistan._

-C'est où ça l'_Afghanistan_ ? S'interrogea Starsky

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Hutch le prit par le bras et l'éloigna du stand.

-Mais il ressemble au tapis volant dans Aladin !

-Ce dessin animé n'a pas encore été inventé.

-D'où tu sais ça ? Demanda Starsky avec de grands yeux bleus innocents. Ces yeux d'enfant toujours étonnés.

Hutch soupira, se frottant d'une main les cheveux. Il n'avait pas le courage d'avouer à son meilleur ami qu'ils étaient dans une fan fiction.

-De toute façon je pense que Dobey a assez de tapis... on va chercher un autre cadeau ok.

Starsky fit la moue mais opina.

-Peut-être pas dans une brocante ? Proposa le blond

-Toi qui adore les vieux trucs ! Répliqua le brun ! C'est la meilleure !

Hutch tira son ami dans la foule, les cheveux gris qu'ils dépassaient d'une tête, et les gamins dans les pattes, tout jeunes et tout roses d'essoufflement, émerveillés par une quelconque vieille chose qui fut autrefois un jouet, une machine à coudre ou une babiole. Oui Hutch aimait les vieilles choses, sa voiture en était la preuve, cabossée, remplie de sales merdes comme les appelait Starsk', et une roue de charrette en bois qui rappelait la vie avant toute cette modernité qui le tuait d'avantage qu'elle ne l'aidait. Il a béni la modernité quand elle a sorti son coéquipier de la mort au fin fond d'un lit d'hôpital, mais il voudrait retourner aux sources. Il voudrait retourner aux fleurs, des fois, comme il a essayé à Woodstock, rencontrer une nouvelle Vanessa, et s'envoyer en l'air avec tous ces gens, nus dans la forêt avec les champs autour détruits par la boue et les voitures et le show permanent. Ou remonter plus loin, quand il chassait le grizzli dans les forêts du Minnesota avec son père et son grand-père, avant que ceux-ci ne le rejettent. Différent, il était différent, et il aimait se réfugier dans les vieilles choses, et il faisait pousser des fleurs à foison dans son chez lui en espérant que le printemps revienne, que les vielles choses redeviennent moins vielles et qu'on ne l'oublie pas. L'illusion de la nature, mais l'homme est partout maintenant, et malgré tout Hutch aime les hommes. Et puis il y a Strask'. Même si l'humanité était toute bonne à jeter il y aura toujours Starsk' qui vaille le coup. Hutch aime Starsky et jamais il ne pourra s'en dépêtrer de cet amour-là. Ça lui colle à la peau, ça le prend aux tripes et des fois c'est trop lourd à porter, alors il le pousse, il le dégage de sa vie juste le temps de cinq respirations et il étouffe sans son air comme s'il avait besoin de lui pour lui cracher de l'oxygène directement dans ses poumons meurtris, sinon ça passe pas, alors il le laisse revenir et tout est comme avant. Mais il ne pourra pas s'en passer. Il est englué, collé dedans et il soupire que ce n'est pas si grave, mais si ça l'est, il le sait et ça n'a aucune importance.

A côté l'autre fait le fou, il fait l'enfant il rit aux vieilles choses et il sourit aux bambins, il n'a pas d'âge et il n'a aucune idée de ce qui tord le ventre à Hutch, de ce qui fait que parfois il est froid, et qu'il se réfugie en lui. Il croit que c'est la vie et les coups durs qu'elle leur a fait voir à tous les deux alors il fait du mieux qu'il peut pour être juste lui-même, et des fois même il outrepasse et le baby-sitte, alors que tout ce qu'Hutch voudrait c'est qu'il lui foute la paix pour pouvoir un peu l'oublier, mais non Starsky est toujours là, et puis au fond Hutch aime qu'il soit toujours là, il ne peut plus se mentir depuis longtemps déjà.

Et voilà, Starsky a déjà oublié son fichu tapis, et Hutch passe une main sur son visage et sa moustache de vieux beau égratigne un peu ses doigts. Starsky dit qu'elle lui va pas, il le charrie, il lui dit qu'elle le fait paraitre plus vieux mais Hutch s'en fout tant que les filles aiment ça. Ça lui donne du charme il parait. Ou elles disent ça pour lui faire plaisir, de toute manière il s'en fout.

Hutch tire Starsk' par le col de sa veste. Même à deux mètres de lui il lui manque. Sortir d'ici, l'avoir pour lui tout seul. C'est la même veste depuis combien d'années ? Le col est tout bousillé et rêche et en même temps huileux.

-Hey, fait son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a un nouveau magasin en ville, de... hum... trucs ultra modernes dit la pub, ça vaudrait le coup d'aller voir les prix toujours.

-Waouh, date à noter d'une pierre blanche, ma crêpe blonde qui me sort d'une brocante pour aller voir des gadgets de science-fiction...

Et Hutch ne se sentit bien que quand il fut dans l'habitacle de sa voiture, mains sur le volant et Starsk' s'agitant à ses côtés, Starsky s'agitait toujours, même quand il dormait, il était une pile électrique, ça s'entrechoquait dans sa tête, Hutch se demandait toujours comment ça tenait sans sortir, ses idées bizarres... même quand il était calme ça s'entrechoquait, Hutch le connaissait trop bien. Il avait un visage calme et lisse et paf, d'un coup il lui sortait une énormité, une réflexion de folie.

Bref, Hutch avait sérieusement besoin d'une détox... et pas un de ses élixirs à l'artichaut qui faisaient aller aux chiottes 25 fois par jour. Il allait prendre des vacances de son partenaire.


End file.
